Marionettes
by Nara Shika-chan
Summary: I have one question: Have you ever wondered why Kankuro likes his marionettes?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Kaze

Marionettes

Chapter 1: Doll Class (Part 1)

"You are taking the class. Maybe next time, you will choose quicker, instead of having to embarrass us both." The Kazekage said to his five-year-old son. The boy had short blond hair, dark green eyes, and pale white skin.

"But...dolls! Dolls are for girls! Aneki is a girl so she should take that class," whined Kankuro. He knew once everyone knew he was taking a class about dolls, he could never show his face anywhere without being laughed at.

"Enough. You are taking the class and that is final. Class starts tomorrow, go bid Temari night, and god to bed." The Kazekage left the house that Kankuro and his sister, Temari share.

"You shouldn't argue with Otousan." Temari was only a year older than Kankuro, though she likes to act like she is an adult.

"Shut up. It isn't like you are dying to take a flowering arranging class."

"Whatever. Go to bed."

Kankuro wasn't surprised at the all the dolls decorating most of the shelves in the classroom, nor at the number of girls, but that there was another boy around his age there too. This boy had long chestnut hair braided to his waist, intense silver eyes, and pale white skin.

"Hello. I am Kaze."

"Kankuro. Why are you here?"

"To learn about dolls. Let me guess, this is too girly, and you are being to come anyways."

"Yeah." There was a few minutes of silence between the boys. "Did you chose this class?"

"Yep! I am going to be a puppeteer ninja and the marionette is going to be my weapon."

"How can a doll be a weapon?"

"Well, the 'marionette' can be used as a decoy, like a bunshin, but won't disappear if it takes damage. You can switch places with it and control it to attack, putting the enemy onto the defense. A marionette has more places to hide weapons. Depending on the type of marionette you build, depends on what you can do with it."

"All this with a mere doll?!" Kankuro was definitely surprised.

"Marionette, not doll. A doll is a child's toy. A marionette is the puppet that is the ninja's weapon."

"Class, settle down." The teacher was a plump woman with long grey hair and soft blue eyes. Once everyone quieted down, the teacher spoke again. "I am Hina, your teacher for the next eight months. This is sure a big group and we even have a couple of gentlemen. Quite a surprise." Everyone stared at the two boys.

"Have a problem?" Kankuro asked.

"Why are you here?" One of the older girls asked.

"I...I...We are here to learn about the basic constructions of dolls because we are going to be puppeteer ninjas and the marionettes are going to be our weapons!" Kankuro couldn't believe he just said that. He just said he was going to be playing with dolls for the rest of his life.

"It is a lot of work and most guys aren't willing to endure the ridicules, but I believe you two will make fine puppeteer ninjas." Hina-sensei said with a smile. "Lets get started!"

It was a normal day of class and after school learning with Kaze, but when Kankuro got home, it was hell. The Kazekage was pacing the living with a livid look on his face. The books on dolls, puppets, and marionettes that he had checked out were on one the end table next to the couch. The boy tried to sneak past the living room to the stairs, but he was caught.

"Get in here now." If looks could kill, there would be nothing left of Kankuro.

"Yes, Otousan."

"These books? Yours?"

"The library's. I am just borrowing them."

"And what is this about you wanting to be a puppeteer ninja and the marionette being your weapon? Your teacher came by early to talk with him about your future goals."

"Oh." Kankuro knew if he mentioned Kaze, then he wouldn't be allowed to see the other boy ever again. The Kazekage would make sure of that, even if it meant exiling Kaze or killing him.

"Who told you about such ridicules things?"

"Dunno. I just heard around...in...the...market place...yeah, the market place."

"Tomorrow, take these books back and I don't want to hear anymore about puppeteer ninjas and marionettes. Temari, don't go anywhere, you are next. Kankuro, go..." Kankuro ran out of the room before hearing the rest, quicking saying 'hello' to his sister.

TBC...


End file.
